Pierce
by EggPanPockyMan
Summary: This is SniperYingFa, I have a new account now under this pen name. A poetrystory format. A possible oneshot of a possible MOMOJr. story. Enjoy!


Well, I have not written in quite sometime. Yes, I am THEE SniperYingFa. I can't get into my old account because the email I used before doesn't exist, so I cant retrieve the password. But the account is still there. I began writing and found myself writing the story like a poem. I'm not sure if I should make it just a one-shot. Still debating. If there are any errors in spelling and grammer, I apologize in advance. Hope you enjoy it though!

* * *

_Pierce_

MOMO remembered the scent of the bullet,  
Its fragrance pierced the eyes of the tumbling solider,  
Who drummed his body against the floor,  
Creating a waltz of death only Jr.'s gun could scribble down  
In the ticking seconds of obscurity

"_Please be careful_…" She thought

The performer that he is,  
Jr. back flipped from the onslaught of mania,  
Letting his hands caress the cool surface of the tiled dome,  
Its azure walls enclosing all those who dared to be against the red dragon

His two boot clad feet landed with ease,  
As the zippers on his black jacket jingled,  
Mimicking the twitching of his cerulean eyes,  
Itching to count the remaining shadows  
who threatened his one and only

"_1,3,5, that's not so bad._" Jr. thought,  
As he took a quick glance at the wooden crates  
That littered the place in an ecstasy of the robbing space  
That seemed to have no exits and entrances  
"_Need a plan, need a plan_." Jr. thought again,  
As he hoped the peach haired cutie  
Was safe from the insanity  
The soldiers created  
In locating the realian  
Jr. had swore to protect  
With the fighting spirit within him

_They would _all _have to go_

MOMO slowly crept some inches away from a bullet hole ridden crate  
Where she watched him dance from her hiding place,  
As Jr. became one with the anthem of his gun,  
Sparks kissing the barrel of the weapon,  
In heated passion,  
As he sent its magic crackling towards the men  
who wanted a piece of him

"_Please, don't get hurt_," she thought

They all came running,  
Becoming a blistering wave of lunacy  
In order to take the bastard out,  
The U.R.T.V. who had no real father,  
No real brothers,  
Not even a sister he could depend on now,  
All he had was _le peche_

"_5 in front of me_," he rapidly counted  
Jr. quickly disposed one solider after another  
with the swift motion of an eagle's wing,  
Stabbing the hearts of each opponent  
With the silver casing of the projectile  
The two men to his left fell backwards like rampaging clowns,  
As the trio in front of him crumpled in heaps of crunched dirt beneath his shoes  
"_I spit on you bastards_, _3 behind me_," Jr. snickered in his mind,  
As he targeted the last three fools  
who thought they new the meaning of stealth

Twirling clockwise like the kiddy carousal,  
The red dragon aimed his gun in pure amusement  
At the two soldiers who planned an ambush attack behind him  
"_Jr…don't push yourself so hard_." the female realian thought,

As the two soldiers fell from the embrace of air,  
Clattering to the floor as crimson seeped from the eye of one solider  
And blood descended from the bullet hole on the forehead of another

_Shhhh…_  
Silence in the shadows

Not one flickering in movement as Jr. looked around at his handiwork  
Blood spattered the walls in a every motion,  
capturing the physical form of wind  
"If only I was an artist rather than a fighter," Jr. chuckled light-heartedly,  
As his eyes narrowed at the sudden movement  
of one shadow by the bullet holed crate  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that one," Jr. whispered,  
as he slowly moved his left hand,  
which carried his treasure,  
his ebony gun,  
In the direction of the shadow,  
His whole body tense with excitement as he waited for his prey to attack him

"Is it over?" MOMO whispered  
As she crawled out even further from her hiding place,  
Quickly poking her head out of the safety of the crate  
To view the depressing blues of the room  
"Jr., why is h-"

**BANG**

The smoke from his gun  
Echoed the silent screams of its mistake,  
As MOMO plunged to the floor like the broken doll she was

_Shhh…_  
silence in the shadows,  
yet again

"Wha…_what_…" Jr. stuttered in disbelief  
"**SHIT**!" He yelled as he threw the cause of his misery to the ground,  
And ran to the affect of his imbalance,  
His one and only,  
Dripping of rubies  
From the soft skin of her head,  
As her eyes dimmed  
Into the unseen confines  
Of her honeycomb eyes


End file.
